A Fairy Tale
by little gemmy55
Summary: Is set right after "You re home" in Collision. A short, sweet story.


**_A Fairy Tale_**

"You´re home."

Kate stroked his cheek. She knew she would sit her till he woke up and called her Freckles again. She needed to hear his voice again, the nicknames and the sarcastic comments. The thought that he was okay had been gone since Sun had shown her the bottle with the letters in it. Kate had desperately hoped that he had written a letter for her, but he hadn´t. She was sorry she hadn´t said goodbye. She wondered if he had looked for her when he had noticed that she wasn´t there.

Sawyer shivered and turned his face to her. Kate gently pushed the hair out of his face.He looked like he had a nightmare. For her it was a nightmare. She had felt like she was paralyzed when Jack had pulled Sawyer under the shower. It had scared the hell out of her. She couldn´t remember that she had ever been so scared of losing someone . While she looked at him she could see the expression again, his face before their first kiss. The way he had looked at her. She hadn´t realised how desperately he had wanted this kiss at that moment. Later in that night she had thought about it again and she had known that he had really wanted to kiss her. Kate didn´t know if he really wanted her like he said sometimes. Most of the time she thought Sawyer just wanted to prove that he could have every woman if he wanted to. She took his hand in hers and held it tight. She squezzed it and hoped he would feel it and wake up. But he didn´t. From time to time he moaned quietly because of the pain. Kate wished she could help him, but she couldn´t do anything and that made her feel useless.

"You´re not allowed to leave me alone here . You know that, don´t you?"She said and smiled sadly." I´d hate you till the end of time. And no one would call me Freckles anymore."

Kate could almost hear his voice in her head, but it seemed so long ago that they had talked. She always was honest when she was around, when they were just the two of them. She knew he could see it when she lied so she didn´t even try. It made no sense. He had even noticed that she was a murderer and he didn´t judge. He had killed a man, too. She could remember that conversation like it was yesterday. She would never forget that. He hadn´t been shocked, not a bit. He just accepted her the way she was, didn´t want to change her. Kate knew she was his Freckles no matter what.

She had already missed him in the last few days, the five minutes they had just talked every day. She had missed the only person who understood her without words . She loved it that she could sit next to him and they didn´t have to talk. She remembered one night at the beach. She hadn´t slept very well so she had got up and sat down near to the water. After a few minutes Sawyer had sat down next to her. Even in the darkness she had seen him smile. They had just sit there for one hour and hadn´t said a word. She had wanted to feel his arm around her shoulder, but she hadn´t moved closer to him. He had even brought her back to her tent.

Now she was sitting here, watching him and hoping he wouldn´t die. It would be the end of her personal world. She couldn´t belive that they connected like that in the last couple of weeks. She didn´t know if he felt that way too, but she hoped so. Kate told herself that if he woke up they would go to the waterfall again. At that moment she had felt free. A feeling she hadn´t known any more after the years of running. Sawyer could make her her forget that, he made her happy every time he just looked at her and when he smiled at her everything in the world was okay and when he called her Freckles her heartbeat was so fast she couldn´t believe it.

She couldn´t stand losing him. She never noticed the feelings she had for him like that before. Kate decided to get onto the bed with him. She took of her shoes and crawled onto the bed. She hadn´t much space, but that didn´t matter. She laid her head on his good shoulder and took the arm and laid it over her shoulder.One of her hands laid on his chest. Her fingertips caressed his skin softly. It was a touch you almost couldn´t feel. She snuggled into his side. She wanted to be close to him, as close as possible. She wanted to feel his chest rise and sink, wanted to be sure that his heartbeat was there. She had to know that he was okay.

"You remember the day at the waterfall?" She asked him knowing that she wouldn´t get an answer.  
"I do remember. The dead bodies weren´t too nice, but everything else... You should have given me the damn case, but I guess you knew we would end up rolling around on the floor so I guess everything was planned." She smiled and looked up at him and then she kissed his cheek. Sawyer turned his face to her and Kate moved up a bit on the bed.

Again their first kiss came to her mind. The way his lips felt and how his tongue had played with hers. They way he had made her lose control.She leaned in to kiss him. Maybe this was a fairy tale.

She pressed her lips on his and her tongue moved against them. She felt that he opened his mouth a little bit. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and touched his for a second then she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

Sawyer slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What´s going on, Freckles?" He murmered.

Kate cupped his face and kissed him again not as gentle as she had before. He moaned into her mouth. Kate smiled as she broke the kiss. Her eyes were still closed and her forehead still leaned against his.

"It´s a fairy tale, Sawyer. A fairy tale."

They looked into each others eyes, smiled and everything was good again.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
